1. Technical Field
The invention relates to database systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for organizing access to a database that is distributed over an electronic network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic networks are increasingly being used to store and distribute data. Examples of such electronic networks include the Internet, and intranet systems. Electronic networks such as the World Wide Web (WWW) are used to distribute a variety of data types. For example, a WWW page may include text, graphical displays, video displays, animation, and sounds.
Software programs are also being distributed via such electronic networks. With the advent of software applications such as the JAVA .TM., software application developed by Sun Microsystems.TM., Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., individual software applications may be stored at a central location, or server, and accessed as needed by a user.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a database distribution system on an electronic network, according to the prior art. Such databases may include any stored data that is available for distribution over an electronic network, such as the Internet. Such databases include World Wide Web (WWW) pages, Newsgroup postings, Internet Relay Chat channels, and electronic mail (email) storage.
Two methods are commonly used to access a destination point, such as a database 10, 12, 14. Each destination point has an address representing its virtual location on the electronic network. In the first method, the user 16 accesses the destination point by contacting its address using available navigation facilities in a software application, such as a browser.
FIG. 2 is a screen shot 20 of a web browser, according to the prior art. A web browser typically permits the user to input the address of a destination point, for example into a requestor 22, or to select a previously stored or "bookmarked" destination point 24. In response to such request, the browser directly contacts the destination point to retrieve the desired data. For example, in the example of FIG. 1, the user 16 can access database 12 by inputting its address into a requester, or by selecting a stored "bookmark" address. The retrieved data is then displayed, for example, on a computer system monitor in communication with the electronic network.
Alternatively, the user may access a destination point through information presented in the browser application, e.g. WWW pages that include Hyperlinks (links). A link 26 is a connection to another address on the electronic network embedded within the software of the displayed database location. For example, a WWW link is typically encoded within the Hypertext Markup Language (html) of the WWW page. Such links include text links and graphical displays.
The linked address locations may be on the same or on different servers. The user selects a link using means such as clicking with a pointer device, or keyboard commands. The destination point represented thereby is then contacted by the browser application. For example, the user can access database 12 by first accessing database 10 and selecting a link 18 to database
Many electronic networks are unregulated, or difficult to regulate, as to content. Such electronic networks may include a wide variety of services that are unsuitable for certain age groups. Furthermore, users of an electronic network are frequently distracted by services that are unrelated to their particular needs. For example, office workers provided with electronic mail (email) access are often found playing games that are distributed on the Internet.
The need has therefore arisen for a system to organize and restrict access to databases that are distributed on an electronic network.
In Nederlof, Access method retrieving Internet information through Teletext/Videotex and the reverse, European Patent Application No. EP 723 369 (Jul. 24, 1996), a method is provided for transforming WWW protocol information in WWW pages. The protocol information is transformed by suppressing graphic information and transforming hypertext links into menu-driven controls.
This method, however, does not restrict the information available to the user. In fact, the method is directed to allowing "every individual to access the information stored in the international community of Internet through his existing television set and telephone . . ." Thus, the graphic information is suppressed to increase a user's access to the Internet. Such method is not directed to restricting, for example, a child's access to inappropriate databases.
Judson, Web Browser With Dynamic Display of Information Objects During Linking, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,643 (Nov. 5, 1996) discloses a method for Internet browsing. The browser provides for the insertion of a message while a document is being downloaded. The patent also discloses the embedding of an information object within an existing WWW page. The embedded object is masked until a link to another WWW page is activated. At such time, the embedded object is displayed to the user. Judson is not directed to organizing access to an electronic database. Rather, Judson teaches a method for enhancing "the operation of a web browser by causing the display of some useful information to the user during the period of user `downtime` that otherwise occurs between linking and downloading of a hypertext document . . ." The user may request access to any site on the electronic network while using the Judson browser.
Nielsen, Method and system for comicstrip representation of multimedia presentations, European Patent No. EP 737 930 (Oct. 16, 1996) describes a method for displaying a summary representation of a larger work. While the Nielsen system organizes multimedia data, it does not control a user's access to the Internet.
It would therefore be an advantage to provide a system for organizing access to a database that is distributed over an electronic network. It would be a further advantage if such system were able to contour the database sites on the electronic network to restrict a user to pre-approved sites.